Anything for a Friend
by StadiumOfLillies
Summary: My first ever fanfic! : This is just a trailer for it though. Review if you want me to write it ;D T, cuz I'm not sure whats gonna happen xx
1. Chapter 1

Chad is frustrated;

Recently he'd been getting mixed emotions about a certain brunette that also happened to work in Condor Studios.

One minute, he couldn't stand her, the next, he'd do anything for her, but during both times, he was sure of one thing – he was absolutely head over heels in love with her and there was nothing he could do about it, she hated his guts anyway because he's always such a jerk to her. Jerk. Thats all he is to her.

But maybe someone else could help...

However...

Sonny is equally frustrated;

She knew deep down that Chad was the one her heart yearned for – the reason she could never sleep at night.

The only reason she got up in the morning was knowing she'd end up having a banter with him… that, and of course she had a show to work for, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him, not yet. I mean, she's having enough trouble admitting it to herself, like she'd ever let him know. Besides, he'd just laugh into her face then go flirt with some other chick, one that was certainley a lot hotter than she was.

But maybe there was someone that could sort out this little problem for her...

As, thankfully, help is at hand. Enemies were working together. Promises were being broken. Lies were being formed.

Who's going to get involved...?

Could someone mess up everything by one false move....? Nah....

Could the 2 stars finally get everything that they want, without having to put any effort in?

Will certain people manage this difficult task? Or fail mirserabley?

Thankfully, as Tawni Hart might tell you, it does help to be pretty... and to have camera's everywhere, I mean, it is a studio after all.

And what if... while trying to create love for 2 other people... a few people manage to find love themselves? With the people they last thought they could ever fall for, like, ever?

Even someone thats not a movie star, hotel heir or prince!?

Join the cast of So Random! And Mackenzie Falls in an attempt, yes, only an attempt, to finally create what everyone was tired of waiting on - Chad and Sonny!

**(A/N) Hiya everyone. This is going to be my first fanfic. Please review if you want me to write it up! Or if you think its gonna suck, review and let me know why :) Thanks! Oh, and who can wait for High School Miserable tonite?! I'm actually from UK but I know its coming out for America and plan to use youtube ;) Anyway.... Review ;) xx**


	2. I dont like Chad! Chapter 1

SPOV

I sighed as I put my tray of gloop down and joined Tawni and Zora at our regular table. Man I hate this stuff!

"Umm, Sonny, I think something just moved in your 'food'. Tawni told me, clearly disturbed.

"You know what!?" I exclaimed, "I'm going over to ask Chad to tell me how to get a steak, right now, and I'm not taking no for an answer!" I Stormed over to Mackenzie Falls' regular (and very posh) table.

"Chaaaaad" I said, my voice sickly sweet, "how can I get Brenda to give me a steak…?"

"Oh, its easy, just learn how to act and star on Mackenzie falls… oh, my bad, looks like your never gonna get a steak" He replied, a smirk forming on his face. He's just so annoying sometimes. I mean, seriously, annoying!

"Well fine, then I'll just have to take yours" I smirked back, lifting his plate off the table.

"Woah, woah, woah, no you don't!" Chad replied, his hand reaching out towards the steak.

"Ugh! Fine!" I replied, easily defeated, although I wont admit it.

"Fine!

"Good!

"Good!

"So were good?" I asked.

Oh, even better than we were before!" Chad stated, a mischievous sparkle in his eye this time.

Slowly, I made my way back to the table. I didn't want to have to admit to Tawni that I'd forgotten the purpose of actually going to see Chad—again. But the only reason I forget is because… emm… because I'm easily distracted, yeah! Its not that I like him. Psh!

"So did you find out how to get a steak?" Tawni asked, a small amount of hope in her voice.

"No" I answered back sadly.

"Let me guess… he distracted you with his 'sparkly eyes' and his 'perfect hair' once again," Tawni said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Psh, what are you talking about? I said, noticing my voice was an octave higher. How did that happen?

"Oh c'mon sonny, everyone knows you two like each other. And to be honest, I'm not actually that bothered." It was Zora who spoke this time.

"Guys, I don't like Chad!" I said as I got up to leave. Nico and Grady came to join the table as I walked away.

"Did we miss something?" Grady asked, sounding confused.

"Yeah..?" Nico agreed. But after that I was too far out of ear shot to hear the rest.

TPOV (Tawni)

"Nah, just Sonny denying all her feelings for Chad, same old , same old" I answered Nico and Grady. As I said it, I happened to glance over at the Mackenzie Falls table and seen Chad storming out the way Sonny had. His cast all turned to each other and started whispering in a hushed tone, all nodding their heads and agreeing. Then what happened next shocked me…

**hehe, the good old cliff hanger :) I know yous love me for it really ;) So... review :) tell me how I did on my first chapter of my first story :) and also, do I do, like, waaaaay to many amiley faces on these authors notes or what? Yeeah... :/ Anyway, review and you get a virtual hug from CDC ;) I think you better review. Or Chad might get cold :(**


	3. I guess were in! Chapter 2

TPOV. (Continued from where it was left off)

Then what happened next shocked me…

All the Mackenzie Falls cast (excluding Chad) were approaching Me, Nico, Grady and Zora, and didn't look like they wanted to gloat. The air-head, Portlyn, walked in front. The cast all pulled up a chair and joined us at our table.

"We need to talk about what's happening between Chad and Sonny" Portlyn said, directing it mostly at me.

"Its pretty obvious they like each other, and I dunno about you guys, but over at the falls, were all sick of their flirty arguments and doing nothing about their feelings towards one another." A tall boy with dark hair spoke… Trevor, was it? My cast all nodded in agreement with their cast.

"We want to have a temporary truce with you four, and work together to make Chad and Sonny realise that they are, like, made for each other. Are you's in?"

I turned to look at my cast. They all nodded.

"Uhh, I guess we are, so… what exactly are we gonna do about it?" I answered.

" Well, we were thinking that the plan would have to go in steps, or phases. For phase 1, we need to make it look like Sonny likes Chad and make sure Chad see's her acting like this. Maybe you guys could do it through a sketch or something? We know he watches your show, he just doesn't admit it. He only started watching it when Sonny joined the cast anyway."

This time, Nico replied, " Yeah, yeah! That's good, we could do a sketch on how to get a guy and give tips by using all the stuff Sonny and Chad do…"

"Okay, well while you lot work on that, were going to work on getting Chad to go over to the So Random! Prop house as much as possible." Trevor informed us.

"Shouldn't be too hard, he's always looking for some silly excuse to go over there and annoy Sonny anyway," Portlyn sighed in a fed up sort of tone.

"Could Tawni, Sonny, Nico, Grady and Zora please go to the prop house" Came over the intercom.

"Oh man, we better go, meet here same time tomorrow for another update?" I asked Portlyn.

"Yeah, sure" She replied, and with that, Mackenzie Falls strutted back to their own table, as if nothing had ever happened between our casts. But it had.

*//-*-\\*//-*-\\*

NB POV

Gathered up in the prop house were Sonny, Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora. Marshall was on his way to talk to them. "What does Marshall want?" Sonny wondered aloud. Nobody replied. After an awkward silence between the cast Marshall walked through.

"Now, I'm sure your all wondering why I called you here, well the problem is, were one sketch short this week, as Gassie is sick and, well, every time he farts… a little something extra comes out." The cast all shuddered.

"Marshall, too much information!" Nico cried, a look if disgust on his face.

"Sorry, so, anyway, I need you kids to come up with a new sketch by tonight, drop it off in my office before you leave the studio." And with that, Marshall left the room.

"Oh great!" Sonny said, "How are we meant to come up with a new sketch by tonight!?"

"Well, actually, I kinda have a sketch in mind, it just needs a bit of work" Nico replied, careful not to let his voice give him away. "Its about a girl, who gives advice to other girls about what type of guy is best to date. She'll describe him and every move they make together. In fact, you can play the lead Sonny!" Nico exclaimed.

"Umm, okay but it doesn't sound all that funny…" Sonny replied.

"Trust me, it will be," Nico responded, his eyes passing from Grady to Tawni to Zora, a look of mischief clear on his face.

"Yeah… umm, what's going on with you guys, your all acting strange," Sonny noted.

"What! No were not, I mean, its not like we have a secret plan to do with you, or Chad, or dating, or—" Grady got cut of by Tawni elbowing him in the cuts.

"What Grady's trying to say, is that you have nothing to worry about Sonny, just let us do our business," Tawni covered.

"Okay, whatever. I'm going for a fro-yo, anyone wanna come with?"

Sonny was bombarded with a heap of "No's" and "Too busy's" so she left the prop house. Just then, Chad Dylan Cooper walked in through the other door, everyone's back to him, unaware he was there.

"Hey, where's my favourite random?" Chad asked, causing everyone to jump.

"Why do you care?" Tawni questioned in a sing-song voice.

"I dunno, just, where is she?" Chad asked, truly getting curious.

"She went for a fro-yo. I'd tell you to go find her, but then I'd have to start caring again, because I'd feel sorry for her being stuck with you."

"Hey, didn't your mommy ever teach you not to be mean to people?"

"Psh, it was my mommy that taught me to always be mean to people." Tawni shot back.

"Whatever, I'm off to find Sonny, at least she can actually put up a decent argument, compared to you immature, pathetic… things. Yeah, that's right, your just things. Now peace out suckas! Wah ha!" And with that, Chad was gone.

"What just happened?" Nico questioned.

"I don't actually know," Tawni replied. "How can Sonny actually like this guy!? I mean, if it was you ni—" "You know what? Never mind." Tawni finished. After blushing a deep shade of red, she stalked out the room, towards her dressing room.

** Do you love me again? :) I wonder what Tawni was gonna say about Nico... :O! Guess you'll have to review if you want me to tell ya ;) I'm hoping to get 20 reviews ?? And if you give me a review... dare I say it... CDC might give you a kiss! :O... he probably wont tho ;).... but you'll get another hug... from nico :)**


	4. Whats wrong with the sketch? Chapter 3

SPOV

I was sitting at a table in the cafeteria when a certain blonde jerk-throb happened to walk into the room.

"Hey Sonny," He said, flashing a genuine smile at me. I replied with a scowl, saying

"What do you want Chad!?"

"Can't I just come and visit my favourite Random? I went over to your prop house… but you weren't there." Chad spoke slowly, stating the obvious.

"You went just to see me?" I exclaimed, butterflies in my tummy suddenly, for no reason.

"Uh… no, I came to… do this!" And he flicked my hair. I hope he expected it to bug me.

"Umm, okay…?" I questioned, keeping a straight face.

"You know, I only leave the Mackenzie Falls set so I can bug you. You could at least act like your bugged." Chad said in a brisk voice, but I could see a gleam in his eye and knew he wasn't being serious.

"Well, maybe I'm not bugged, cuz I wanna do this," I said, and flicked his hair back. It was a lot softer than I'd expected, kinda, smooth and light, yet not girly. I actually liked touching it! Wait, Sonny, what are you saying? Get a hold of yourself! Chad is the enemy!

"Well then I'm gonna do this!" Chad said, and he pinched my fro-yo and stalked off.

"Chad!" I whined, but I decided just to let him have it.

* * *

(Still Sonny)

"Hey guys" I said, walking into the prop house. I noticed it was only Nico and Grady.

"Sonny!" Nico shouted, walking towards me.

"Here's your script! You know, for my sketch!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, well, do you guys wanna run some lines?"

"Umm, were not in this sketch actually, but Tawni plays a girl asking your opinions and stuff, so I'll text her to come through!"

"Okay doke!"

NBPOV

"**Sonny wants to run lines of the script, She'll have to read about a boy sounding like Chad to you Tawni," **Nico said into a three-way call with him, Tawni and Portlyn.

"**Okay, I'm on my way over." **Tawni said.

"**I'll bring Chad over and we'll eves drop on you guys, so make sure it sounds like its not a script but that Sonny is actually describing some boy she likes" **Portlyn told the 2 of them.** "I'm on my way now" **Portlyn clicked the phone off.

"**Me too" **Tawni did the same. Then Nico.

" And the plan, begins" He said to Grady. The 2 boys walked into the prop house.

"Tawni's on her way to rehearse lines now" Nico told Sonny.

"Well would you look at the time!" Grady began, "Were late!" and the 2 boys scurried out the prop house.

"Well that was. Strange" Sonny said to herself as Tawni walked in.

"Ready to rehearse some lines? I have a really, really good feeling about this sketch!" Tawni said excitedly, "lets start!"

"Hello there and welcome to my help line, all about what teenage girls should do about boys!" Sonny began to read, " first up, is a young girl going by the name of Tina! How can I help you Tina?"

"Well, I was just wondering what type of boy you actually like?" Tawni ready back to her…

Meanwhile, Chad and Portlyn had just arrived at the door of the prop house. Careful not to be seen or heard (by Sonny anyway, but to Chad, by everyone) Portlyn whispered to Chad in a hushed tone

" Ooh! Boy gossip! Jackpot!" Only Chad didn't realise it was just some silly old script.

What they heard Sonny and Tawni saying was…

Tawni: "What types of boy do you actually like?"

Sonny: "Well, I do like a boy"

Tawni: Oh! Really? Who!?"

Sonny: "Well, he has blonde hair, which looks perfect, especially on him, piercing blue eyes, and a gorgeous smile, when he shows his genuine one anyway"

"Oh my gosh, is that you Sonny's talking about?" Portlyn asked Chad, fake enthusiasm in her voice.

"I dunno, probably not, I mean, she hates me," Chad sighed sadly. He started walking away, not wanting to hear anymore, I mean, Sonny likes someone? Not that he cared… so why did he feel so down suddenly?

**(A/N) this is later on in the script now **

Tawni: "I'm sure that boy likes you too, even if your friends don't accept him, you should go for it!"

Sonny: "ah, he wouldn't like me anyway…. Tawni what sorta sketch is this? I'm meant to give out advice, not spend the whole time talking about myself! Lets just do the Check it Out girls again tonight for Marshall, cuz this is shi--rubbish!"

Tawni peered at the door, saw Portlyn and Chad were gone, and simply answered "Yeah, great idea! Well, what do you know? I gotta go… see yah!" Tawni rushed at the end, and she headed out of the prop house, and over to the cafeteria to meet Portlyn.

PPOV

I sat at the Mackenzie Falls table, waiting for Tawni. We decided to have another meeting again today instead of tomorrow, and only have the 2 of us meet to avoid suspicion, then report back to our casts. Oh look, here she comes now.

"Portlyn" Tawni nodded at me, "lets get serious, so, what happened with you and Chad?"

"Well, Chad and I heard Sonny describe him, then I was all 'Chad, that's sounds like you' and stuff, but he was like 'No, she hates me' and walked away all sad, so at least he got sad thinking she liked someone else!" I rushed excitedly.

"Hey, well what do ya know? Looks like this might actually work. Man, I'll do anything for a friend, and it's all because of Sonny and her little ways of changing people!" She claimed from nowhere.

"Umm, okaaaaay… anyway, what are we gonna do for phase 2?" I asked Tawni.

"Well, I was thinking, we should hire someone to pretend to be an interviewer and ask them all these questions and make them feel awkward, it might get something juicy outta them in front of the other!" Tawni replied, and I had to admit, it impressed me, I didn't think she was smart enough for something like this! I think I might actually miss her when our casts are rivals again.

"Tawni, that's actually a really good idea! And I know just the man to do it!" I said, knowing a mischievous look was on my face.

* * *

NPOV (Nico)

"I just don't see what was wrong with the sketch!" I complained at Sonny, I'd actually thought it was quite good! Considering I'm not a female.

"It's just… not what us girls would say!" She replied, looking a bit stressed out.

"Well, why don't you re-write it? Find someone to help you out, someone that actually 'gets' romance, or whatever," I said again, cuz it had occurred to me that if she wanted help with this sketch, she might actually go to Chip Drama Pants to do it!

"You know what, that's the best idea you've had all day! I… umm… gotta go find… someone. Someone that gets heaps of girls, yeah, that's who…" Sonny rambled, her voice getting higher as she tried to hide the fact she was away to ask Chad for help. I decided to play along, I mean, what could go wrong now, considering she's fallen right into my trap! Man, Tawni's gonna love me for this! You know, not that I want Tawni to love me… of course not… heh.

"Okay, I'm away to make this sketch a lot better Nico! I'll be back soon…. Maybe…. Bye!" Sonny said, trying to hide the excitement in her voice that was plainly obvious. Who thinks its not a 'funny sketch' now, cuz I think that was just hilarious!

"What's going on?" Tawni asked, walking into the room.

"Oh nothing, except I just managed to convince Sonny to go get Chad help her re-write the love advice sketch!!" I told her, and before I knew it, Tawni was in my arms, giving me a quick hug whilst saying

"Nico! You're the best!"

I think she realised what she was doing though, as she jumped out of my arms, her cheeks a nice scarlet shade.

"Yeah… so I think I'm gonna go find Zora, let her know what's going on. Heh. Tawni said, clearly embarrassed.

"Yeah, I better go tell Grady," I said, also a bit red. We walked out of the prop house, but at different doors. What just happened anyway?!

**Oooh... the plot thickens... ;) hahaa, don't you just love sonny's mom on the real show? Anywayyyyy! I wonder whats going on with Nico and Tawni ;D Don't you think Sonny and Chad are just making things difficult now?! I mean, seriously, who wrote this rubbish anyway? Oh yeah... me :/ Hahaa! Review please :) I'm aiming for 20 by the end of the story ;D I'll give you a hug this time :) CDC wont cuz he says he only does Sonny favours :/ xx**


	5. Santiago Heralgo arrives Chap 4

PPOV

"**Yeah, yeah, sure, just make sure they spill something juicy!**" I spoke to Santiago Heralgo on the phone. He'd agreed to 'interview' Chad and Sonny, I mean, of course they'd believe it was real if a real reporter was doing it. Only catch was, he was allowed to use the stuff they said for articles AND were paying him to do it. Life's not fair sometimes. When they're together, Sonny and Chad better appreciate this!

"Could Portlyn and Trevor please report to set for their scene" came over the intercom, and that's my que. I'll update later!

CPOV

Sonny, Sonny, what brings you here? I questioned the bubbly ball of sonshine standing in front of me. If only I felt like sonshine at this moment.

"Well, just what I said really, I need your help writing this sketch," she replied, staring at me with a weird look on her face.

"Why don't you just ask your 'crush' to do it?" I mumbled, more to myself than Sonny.

"Huh? What crush?" She asked, looking genuinely confused. Hmm, maybe she's a better actress than I give her credit for, meh, I'm still not giving her credit for it.

"You know, the one with piercing blue eyes and a gorgeous-when-its-genuine-smile!"

"How do you know about that? And besides, its part of this sketch," Sonny said, a cute sparkle bouncing in her eyes with humor. Woah, did I just say cute? I meant stupid cute. Yeah, that's it, stupid cute.

"What? Lemme see that!" I demanded, snatching the sketch from her hand. Our fingers brushed, and a jolt of electricity shot through my hand. Man, this girl has super powers now?

"Page 2," Sonny whispered, I dunno why she whispered it but I flicked it open and sure enough, it said,

' Sonny: "Well, he has blonde hair, which looks perfect, especially on him, piercing blue eyes, and a gorgeous smile, when he shows his genuine one anyway."

"Oh… well, sure, I guess I can help. What do you want me to do exactly?"

"Woah, woah, woah, your not getting let off that easy! Why'd you care if I was crushing on someone anyway?" Sonny questioned. Crap, I hadn't expected this.

"I, uh, was just... curious. You know... I could of, uh, used it for blackmail, or, something, uh, so, what do i need to do?" I replyed, phew! Nice save me!

"I dunno, just, tell me what you think of this new copy I wrote," Sonny told me.

What happened next was all a blur to me. One minute, I'd been reading Sonny's script, the next, I felt something light brush my lips and found a very red Sonny.

"Umm… what was that?" I asked.

"I dunno, I just… you had ketchup on your lips!!" Sonny suddenly exclaimed at the end.

"So, I had ketchup on my lips, even though I don't like the stuff so I don't eat it, and you decided to kiss it off of me?"

"…Yeeeah"

"Well… alright." I said, not fooled. I wonder why she kissed me, I mean, its not like I didn't enjoy it, but it was weird. For Sonny to do to me anyway. I told her that I thought the script was much better, especially when it came to the part on what to do if you like someone but you don't think they like you back. Dare I say it, it might of actually been funny.

"Awesome! Thanks Chad! I'm gonna go rehearse!" Sonny sighed happily, skipping out of the room.

"Bye," I said softly, stroking my lips where she'd kissed me. I can't believe i'm saying this, but i've done the impossible - fallen for a random. Hard.

* * *

TPOV

I sighed contentedly, lokking through the latest issue of Tween Weekly, fro-yo in hand.

"Hey Tawn," Sonny said, pulling up a chair.

"Sonny" I said, giving her a nod... wait a minute! She's got a dreamy look on her face... and shes twiddling her hair.... boy twiddling her hair!

"Wait a minute, who's got you all boy'ed up?!" I questioned, sounding happy for her, but I can't help be scared its someone other than Chad. That would ruin the plan!

"Oh just... someone" Sonny blushed.

"Who's 'someone'?"

"Umm, its, uh, a friend! Of mine, not yours. Or anybody really for that matter. You know, its, uh, not like I have a crush on this boy or anything!" Sonny said, her voice getting high and rushing.

"Yeah yeah, I know its Chad, Sonny" Except I didn't... until Sonny turned bright red and stammered on how she's 'gotta go'. Look's like the plans still going good. That reminds me, me and Portlyn are meeting Santiago in a few! I gotta go do my eye lashes! Back later!

PPOV

"There's Santiago!!" Tawni cried, pointing towards the door. We were sitting in the cafeteria, waiting to tak over with him what to do with Sonny and Chad.

"Alright ladies, I'm here, Santiago Heralgo," He said. I always thought it wierd when he did that.

"Lets skip the boring details," I said.

"Yeah, basically, you have to get Sonny and Chad to say something that implies... something else, infront of each other, if you get what were saying," Tawni finished.

"Alright, alright, I'll see what I can do," Santiago said, and he ran off with his camera man.

"That was quicker than I thought!" I told Tawni. She nodded in agreement.


End file.
